


White Plastic Spoons with the Paper-Wrapped Handles

by hotmess_ex_press



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, changgu is thirsty, changgu is too gay for his own good, enjoy, it's disgusting actually, so is yan an
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotmess_ex_press/pseuds/hotmess_ex_press
Summary: Changgu's heart is still crying a bit after serving a particularly adorable pigtailed toddler a strawberry cone with rainbow sprinkles, (rainbow! His gay soul!), so it's really quite rude for the Man of his Dreams to choose such a vulnerable moment to enter his once small and pitiable life.In other words, Changgu  spots a really hot dude and drops the jar of multicolored plastic spoons he is holding.





	White Plastic Spoons with the Paper-Wrapped Handles

**Author's Note:**

> Umm happy birthday Yeo One!

Going to work on his birthday was never on Yeo Changgu's bucket list, especially when his work is outside and it's about 10 degrees Celsius out there, which is maybe 22 degrees too cold for his liking. However, Yeo Changgu is a generally optimistic, smiley, human ball of sunshine, so he sucks it up and gets to the little ice cream stall in the park ten minutes early.

Jo Jinho, the owner, is already setting up, and he throws Changgu's red-and-pink striped apron at him. Rather impressively, Changgu juggles the cursed fabric for a whole five seconds before dropping it. Jinho, the tiny bastard, cackles without an apology.

"Good morning to you, too, hyung," Changgu pouts, haphazardly climbing up into the stall through the window. Jinho shakes his head.

"Happy birthday, by the way, dipshit. Now get to work."

Changgu lets out an offended noise. "So rude, hyung."

The short demon snaps a dish towel at him and yells at him again to focus. Good-naturedly, of course. Changgu laughs.

 

It's slow until about 9:30, when the mothers start bringing their little ones to the park and the tourists have un-zombified themselves enough to venture out into the public. Changgu doesn't mind the tourists, and loves scooping a little extra ice cream into the sugar cones of the cutest toddlers and kids. (Which, of course, happens to be all of them.)

His heart is still crying a bit after serving a particularly adorable pigtailed girl a strawberry cone with rainbow sprinkles, (rainbow! His gay soul!), so it's really quite rude for the Man of his Dreams to choose such a vulnerable moment to enter his once small and pitiable life.

In other words, Changgu spots a really hot dude and drops the jar of multicolored plastic spoons he is holding.

In Changgu's (trash, useless, pitiful) defense, the guy is cute. Fluffy bleached blonde hair, a huge pink cardigan over a white tee with some random English words, and blue jeans that hug _all_ the right places...

The boy kneels to pick a bright red flower and sniffs it as he straightens up. Changgu drops the jar of clear plastic spoons he just filled to replace the rainbow ones, and, gee, it just keeps getting harder and harder to hold jars with each year that passes.

Jinho makes a funny _oh-that-dumb-dongsaeng_ grunt and slams down a jar of white plastic spoons with paper-wrapped handles, declaring his lunch break. Changgu dazedly waves him off, forgetting to realize it's only 10:02.

Very subtly, Changgu stares at Cute Boy's back until he turns around. When their eyes meet, Changgu smiles, just a little, then glances away. (His friend, Hyojong, would ask him, _why look away after spending so much energy catching their attention?_ Hyojong had never mastered the fine art of flirting. Changgu believes he snagged his current boyfriend by telling him, _you're hot, wanna fuck?_ It did work, Changgu grudgingly admits, but just barely.)

Anyhow, when Cute Boy starts making his way towards the ice cream stall, Changgu decides he'll rub this Flirting Success Story in Hyojong's face later. He busies himself with the white plastic spoons he absolutely _will not_ drop. He looks up when he figures the guy is close enough and _wow_ , was that a mistake. He feels a bit dizzy, because _how_ is it possible to be so blessed by the gods?

Cute Boy has officially been promoted to Heart-Stoppingly Delicious, Actually Beautiful, Otherworldly, Impossibly Gorgeous Model.

Changgu stops fiddling with the jar because this is entering dangerous territory.

"Hi," he says, and the boy smiles, and Changgu's heart explodes. He briefly wonders what Jinho would say if he was here, but immediately stops, because _mood. Killer._

"Hello," HSDABOIGM replies, and Changgu's already whipped inner self squeals some more, because his _voice_. His _accent_. This boy is all things good and pure in this world times two.

"Can I get you anything?" he asks, because it's his job.

Cute Boy licks his lips, (fucking _rude_ ), and examines the ice cream flavors. Changgu really hopes he doesn't order chocolate marshmallow, AKA Yeo Changgu's absolute favorite flavor ever, because if he does, the effects on Changgu and his fragile gay self will be instantaneous and disastrous.

"A small chocolate marshmallow cone, please."

Ah, fuck. Changgu melts quicker than chocolate marshmallow ice cream in a hot pan. He leans forward a bit, propping his elbows on the counter. "Any toppings with that?" he asks sweetly. The boy smiles, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"What would you recommend?"

Changgu pauses, pretends to think. "Well, gummi bears, because they're delicious. Or maybe rainbow sprinkles, because, well, _rainbows_."

The guy's eyes light up, almost unnoticeably. "I'll have the rainbow sprinkles, then."

Ah, fuck. Does this man _know_ what he's doing? Was he sent to Earth by some powerful god just to torture Changgu's single self? Was he catered specifically to cover every one of Changgu's weaknesses. (Yes. He most definitely was.)

Changgu quickly stuffs as much ice cream as possible into a small cone, artfully sprinkling gayness onto the top. He sets it into a small rack. Cute Boy's eyes crinkle at the corners as he smiles, just enough to make him even more delectable, and he pulls out some money from his pocket. _How_ could Changgu keep this short non-acquaintanceship just that when he could force this guy to be his boyfriend forever and ever using just his many charms?

"Wait," Changgu blurts, thinking fast as he grabs a nearby pen and a white plastic spoon with a paper-wrapped handle. _Thank the gods for Jo Jinho,_ he thinks as he scrawls his number and name along with a messy heart onto the paper. He sticks the spoon into the ice cream and hands it over to Cute Boy with a brilliant beam. "Here you are!"

The man blessed by the heavens grins back, just as big, as he takes the ice cream and hands over too much money. "Keep the change."

"But-" Changgu starts, but the boy is already backing away with a small wave. Changgu stares as he turns around towards the exit of the park, reading the messy scribbles on the paper-wrapped spoon with a huge smile. As he reaches the crosswalk, he looks back at Changgu, who is still watching, and, _goddammit_ , the angel _winks_. Changgu dies a little as Cute Boy walks out of sight.

He turns his attention back to the bills in his hand. He sorts through them, pulling out one that feels a little different than the rest. It's a sloppily torn slip of lined notebook paper, blank on one side. Changgu flips it over.

_+XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_  
_

_Text me sometime!--Yan An_

Well, fuck.

Changgu pulls out his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos will be loved and cherished forever! I hope you liked this pointless, plotless trash!


End file.
